


Super Mario's Adventures in Odyssey

by Steve_The_Visionary



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_The_Visionary/pseuds/Steve_The_Visionary
Summary: After being rejected by Peach, Mario takes to seclusion and hides out in the Sand Kingdom, where he finds a certain rabbit doing the same thing. The two strike up an unlikely friendship and decide to tour the world together, but will this friendship last or will it grow into something more?





	1. Squatter in the Sand Kingdom

The Sand Kingdom, deemed one of the more calmer kingdoms of the world had now become Mario’s favorite. The plucky plumber had found himself returning here, day after day, week after week all for one person . . . or rather one rabbit.  

 

Perched atop the inverted pyramid sat Harriet Broodal, even after her wedding planning career had failed. The rabbit still remained in Tostarena much to Mario’s confusion. The other Broodals had left for Rabbit Ridge leaving the other kingdoms they had invaded, but Harriet continued to frequent Tostarena.

 

Adorned in his classic blue overalls, Mario sat atop the spiraled tower intent on spying on the doe.

 

“Uh are you sure you don’t wan’t to go to New Donk City? I hear their banana quiche is top notch!”

 

“Aw come on Cappy we were just there yesterday!” Cappy floated off of Mario’s head saying

 

“Yesterday!? Mario we haven’t left the Sand Kingdom in weeks! You’ve been sleeping in the sand like you don’t have a home!” Mario dropped his binoculars and sighed saying “Oh I’m sorry Cappy! It’s just . . . She doesn’t bother you at all!?” The hat shaped ghost looked off at Harriet and shook his head saying

 

“Well she’s not hurting anyone, so it’s best we leave her alone. Besides Mario, I haven’t visited my sister in ages! I’m sure she’s missed me.”

 

“I’ve been a selfish jerk haven’t I? Tell you what, you go and visit Tiara and I’ll wait here in Tostarena for you. You deserve a break after putting up with me so long!” Cappy nervously fidgeted with his hands asking “Are you sure Mario? How will you get by without my capture ability?!”

 

Mario laughed saying “I’ve saved Princess Peach for years without being able to capture enemies. I think I’ll get by just fine without you for a couple of days.” Cappy flew around excitedly, hugging Mario and said “Thank you! Thank you! This means a lot to me!” Mario chuckled as his companion flew off towards the Odyssey, leaving him alone once more.

The plumber reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a copy of his trademark cap. Mario looked off at the inverted pyramid and internally cursed as he realized something . . . How was he going to get up there?”

 

 

Mario eyeballed the top of the pyramid and nodded in approval. He had decided the best way to board it would be to launch himself via slingshot, and with the help of the locals he intended to do just that. The Tostarenans pulled the slingshot as far back as possible and said “Alright Mario that’s as far as she’s going!”

 

“You may fire when ready!”

 

“Happy landings amigo!” The locals released the rope and sent the plumber soaring through the sky. Mario flailed his arms as he neared the pyramid, he hadn’t accounted for actually landing and without Cappy he knew coming to a stop would be difficult.

 

 “YAAAAHH!! GANG WAY!!” The plumber yelled as he crashed through a pile of clothes. Mario shakily hopped off the clothing pile and instantly blushed as he looked over at Harriet. The rabbit was practically naked, her only article of clothing was a revealing purple laced bikini. The rabbit turned raising her sunshades and said

 

“Oh it’s you. You come to visit me?”

 

“I-I u-uhh . . .”

 

“Not much of a talker I see.” Harriet dropped her shades and returned to sun bathing, leaving Mario to stumble over his words.

 

“Uh I don’t mean to be rude, but . . . What are you doing here?”

 

“What does it look like? I’m trying to tan my fur!”

 

“Well that much is obvious, but I meant why are you . . you know . . . here?” Harriet hopped off her lawn chair saying “Why do you care? You already won dough boy! You got the girl, stopped the turtle, and more importantly . . . Put me out of a job! Now go home to your wife and leave me alone!”

 

“Oh Peach isn’t my wife. We’re not even dating!”

 

“Guess she’s not into guys who spend most their time unclogging toilets huh?”

 

“Yea . . . Guess not.”

Word of Mario’s rejection had spread across the kingdoms like grease lightning and at every turn someone was trying to make fun of him. The plumber had now become the laughing stock of the world and everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Moon Kingdom were laughing at his expense. Mario had never been great with handling public humiliation so the plumber took to the somewhat secluded Sand Kingdom, doing his best to hide from the mainstream media.

 

Harriet opened a cooler and pulled out a beverage saying “Hey dough boy! You wanna a drink or what?”

 

“That would be nice.” Mario caught the fizzy beverage saying “Just out of curiosity, why set up shop here? Out of all the kingdoms to live in, why come back here?” Harriet sighed saying

 

“It wasn’t my choice to come back . . . Things just got out of hand.”

 

“What happened?”

 

  “Well after you trashed the wedding things just went south. We lost hundreds of our contracts, and it only got worse from there. The family business went completely under and we were forced to close up shop.”

 

“What did you do for work?”

 

“Pfft! Work he says . . . We went back to the glamorous job of carrot farming. You’d be surprised what you could grow with how fertile moon soil is, but that wasn’t the life for me so I left . . . Not like I had much choice either. My family’s been taking it real hard ya know? Couldn’t stand the transition, can’t say I blame them either.”

 

“Jeez I thought you’d guys be happy back home!”

 

Happy? We’re not real popular on Rabbit Ridge now and things have gotten tense in the Broodal household. I got into an altercation with Ma and well . . . Kinda got kicked out, But Hey! Their loss, now I don’t have to listen to anyone telling me how to live my life! I can do what I want when I want and it’s all thanks to you.”

 

“Wow I never knew.”

 

“You never asked . . . So what’s your story? What’s the poster boy of the Mushroom Kingdom doing here spying on little ole’ me?”

 

“Spying?! Wha- How did you!?”

“Aw come on! How stupid did you think I was? When I first got here you arrived shortly after, so I figured you were hanging around scrounging up power moons or whatever, until you didn’t leave.”

 

“I-I uh haven’t been here that long!”

 

“Please! You’ve been hangin’ out here as long as I have, so I figured you were . . . __admiring the view__.” Mario’s cheeks began burning bright red leaving the plumber to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

 

“Aw I’m just messing with ya! Say now let me interrogate you big boy. I take it things haven’t been so hot between you and that blonde huh?”

 

“Well that’s one way of putting it.”

 

“What happened? She fall for your twin brother or something!”

 

“As a matter of fact . . . Yes.”

 

“Oh . . . Tough nails, You planning on getting revenge? I’m pretty savvy with evil plots and whatnot. I’ve got my resume with me if you want to check it out!”

 

“Uh I’ll keep that in mind . . . Don’t get me wrong or anything I’m happy for them and they deserve each other, but a part of me can’t help but feel a little jealous you know? I thought Peach and I were perfect for each other . . . I guess not.”

 

“Hmph. You’re better off without her honestly, she can be surprisingly bitchy in her own right. Can you believe she yelled at me after I helped fit her dress!? You’d think she’d be more appreciative!”

 

“You did kidnap her Harriet.”

 

“Hmph! I honestly can’t see what you and Bowser see in her. She’s remarkably shallow for a monarch, but hey! Who am I to judge? I’m a pyrotechnician outta work.” Mario chuckled as he plopped down next to Harriet saying “So what now? Where will you go?”

 

“Hmm . . . That’s a good question. I’ve been to almost every country in the world, but I’ve never actually spent any real time in them. I always got stuck on the ship, watching the princess or as you’ve come to know . . . Making explosives. I’d like to travel and revisit those places, but without a ship and money . . . I’ll be calling the Sand Kingdom home for awhile.”

 

“Well you’re always welcome to travel with me. I’d been planning on kingdom hopping for awhile now and now that I don’t have a princess to save, I might actually be able to enjoy myself!”

 

Harriet laughed at Mario saying “Do you always invite your enemies to tour the world with you?”

 

“Only the ones I like.”

 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that? But what the heck I’m not doing anything but frying my tail off and I’m sure you get lonely just talking to the walls So let’s do this. Though I gotta warn you, I’m as wild as they get.”

 

“I think I can handle you.”

 

Harriet smiled deviously and replied “Oh you have no idea.”  


	2. Showdown in the Steam Gardens

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cappy asked while floating nervously next to Mario.

 

“Of course! She’s on our side you know?” Cappy said nothing, only watched as Harriet continued tossing bomb after bomb inside the odyssey.

 

“I wouldn’t say _ _on our side . . .__ Mario this is a terrible idea. She’s your arch enemy!” The plumber waved off the hat shaped spirit and replied.

 

“She’s most certainly not my arch enemy. I’ve only fought her like what? Twice? Besides she was lonely all up on that pyramid by herself. She fell out with her family Cappy.”

 

“That’s sad and all, but you have to consider the repercussions Mario! What if this is a trap?!” Mario chuckled then patted Cappy saying. “You worry too much. Everything’s going to be just fine . . . Say how was the visit back home?”

 

Cappy immediately perked up saying. “Oh it was wonderful! My sister was worried about us, but she’s doing great herself. Oh and Peach also asked about you. She said you haven’t been returning her letters.”

 

Mario chuckled then nervously rubbed the back of his neck saying. “Oh I haven’t? Well we’ve been so busy that it must’ve slipped my mind!” Cappy shook his himself replying. “You can’t hide away from her forever Mario. Eventually you have to talk to her. She’s your friend Mario, she cares about you . . .”

 

The plucky plumber crossed his arms and and turned away clearly flustered. “Yea she __really does care.__ ” Cappy opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by a very excited Harriet. She hopped and bounced around the plumber, like a child at a candy store.

 

“Are you ready yet?! I can’t believe I’m finally leaving this place!” Mario chuckled and patted her saying. “Well I can’t say I’m excited, but I am ready for a change of scenery. I love Tostarena but Cappy’s right, I’ve been here to long . . .”

 

“Well let’s not waste any more time alright?! Get this thing moving!” Mario nodded then tossed Cappy perfectly atop the Odyssey’s globe. Harriet watched with intrigue as the globe began spinning ‘round and ‘round. It suddenly stopped leaving Cappy to ask. “Where to Mario?”

 

I think I’ll leave that to you Harriet . . . Where do you want to go?” The rabbit said nothing only walked p to the globe, clearly awestruck. “I-I d-don’t know. No one’s ever asked me before . . .” Mario and Cappy exchanged awkward glances before the plumber said.

 

“Hey don’t worry about it! How about we start small? You like flowers right? The Steam Gardens are beautiful this time of year!” Harriet instantly perked up then replied. “The Steam Gardens huh? I heard this rumor that there’s this gigantic creature that lives in the Deep Woods. Can we go visit it!?”

 

Mario quickly shook his head and arms. Memories of getting lost in the dark coupled with the T-rex were more than the plumber could handle right now.

 

“Uhh maybe some other time?”

 

“Aww you’re no fun! Don’t worry though . . . I’ll fix that.” And with that Harriet sauntered past Mario, winking suggestively as she went inside. Cappy looked towards Mario and shook his head saying. “Bad idea Mario . . . Bad idea.” The little ghost floated away, refusing to give Mario a chance to reply.

 

“Yea well we’ll see . . .”

****SKIES ABOVE THE SAND KINGDOM** **

* * *

 

Cappy floated nervously by Mario’s ear whispering. “ _ _Mario.__ Don’t do this to yourself . . .” The plumber locked eyes with Harriet and smirked, whispering. “Don’t worry Cappy, I got this! She’s got nothing on me!”

 

Harriet smiled deviously and said. ‘So dough boy, have you made up your mind?”

 

“As a matter of fact? Yes I have and I accept.” Harriet let out a small chuckle and rolled up her sleeve saying. “Well I will say this . . . Never took you for the betting type.” The rabbit placed her elbow on the coffee table and waited. Mario followed suit and held her paw saying.

 

“Now I have to warn you, I’ve been doing a lot of throwing in the past months so you might not be ready for this . . .”

 

“We’ll see . . . Start the countdown hat.” Cappy huffed indignantly, but started counting anyway. “5 . . 4 . . 3 . . __2 . . 1 . . Go!”__ Mario smiled and clutched her paw with all his might. Even though it had been quite some time since he’d arm wrestled anyone, he had thrashed Luigi time and time again. So why would now be any different? Mario felt a thud and smiled, looking up he saw Harriet’s iconic frown, and felt good. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but something was off.

 

The more and more he looked, the more Harriet’s face bothered him. Something was out of place,, but he couldn’t quite figure out what. The plumber squinted his eyes then reeled back once he realized something . . . She was upside down. Or rather he was on the ground.

 

Mario shook his head and shakily stood asking. “W-What happened?” Cappy looked off at the smug rabbit and said. “Well as soon as I said go, she flipped you onto the ground. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen!” Mario rubbed his back and asked.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Hmm I don’t know . . . I guess for all those bombs you threw in my face, or those times you stomped on my head.” The color completely drained from his face at those words. Mario completely disregarded the notion of Harriet wanting revenge, and now if she wanted it he couldn’t stop her. Mario considered himself pretty decent at his Smash outings, but she’d completely demolish him in these tight quarters.

 

“H-Hey a-about that . . . I-I uhh.” Harriet laughed and slapped the plumber’s back saying.

 

“Hey forget about it alright? I was just teasing ya! I couldn’t get revenge even if I wanted to. Someone has to fly this thing, besides I’d go crazy not having someone to talk to.” She plopped down on one of the chairs and patted the one next to her saying. “Well come on now! Do you need an invitation?”

 Mario smiled then sat down next to her asking.

 

“Care for a cup of tea?”

 

“Nah I’m good. That stuff’s practically colored water.” Mario shrugged his shoulders and silently sipped his tea, taking note of Harriet’s behavior. She was incredibly jittery, never sitting still for one moment. The plumber couldn’t tell if it was agitation or sheer excitement.

 

“Say are you okay Harriet?”

 

“Huh? Oh yea, just a little restless I guess . . .” She took one glance around the room then asked. “So why’d you do it?”

 

Mario gingerly set his cup of tea down and asked. “Why’d I do what?” Harriet waved her arms around saying. “ _ _This!__ Why’d you hide out here all this time? You’re like the Super hero Guy! Am I right?! _ _”__ Mario sighed and stood saying.

 

“It still hurts . . .” The plumber moseyed over to the odyssey’s window and continued saying. “Even after weeks and weeks, it still feels like it was yesterday . . . I know I need to move on, but it just felt easier to hide away.”

 

“And here I thought you were blank slate, following up behind the princess like some dog. Who knew plumbers had feelings? Say you want my opinion?” Mario said nothing only stared out the window in response.

 

“Well I’m gonna give it to ya anyway. Forget the princess, keep this up and you’ll spend the rest of your life wanting what you can’t have.”

 

“Yea . . . Thanks Harriet. You’re really good at counseling.” The former wedding planner chuckled and replied.

 

“Yea well when you’re a wedding planner, you also kinda have to account for divorces. I’ve sat through a many breakups you know? So don’t worry I’ve got you!” Mario smiled and walked over to his wardrobe saying.

 

“We’re about to land soon, so I’m going to get changed . . .” Harriet hopped over towards Mario and leaned over his shoulder, watching as he sifted through his clothes. She raised her eyebrow at one particular outfit and asked.

 

“Is that my dress!?” The plumber’s face flushed bright red before he quickly tossed it behind the others saying.

 

“O-Of c-course not! I-It-t’s . . .” Harriet playfully shoved him out the way and began raiding his closet.

 

“Oh my God! It’s an exact replica of my dress! Hey what’s this tagline say?” Mario covered his face in embarrassment as the rabbit read on, clearly paying him no mind.

 

“ _ _”An outwardly lovely gown, the interior structure has . . . rotted away? And is only holding on by a thread!?”__ Harriet peeked down inside the dress and shook her head.

 

“Well they ain’t lying. This thing is barely holding on! You actually wear this!?”

 

“Wha!? Of course not! I bought it as . . . __keepsake.”__ The rabbit’s brow furrowed in suspicion before she asked.

 

“A keepsake huh?”

 

“ . . . yea.”

 

“Well then why don’t you model it for me?” Mario’s cheeks flushed bright red at the suggestion, causing him to bury his face in his hands.

 

“Aw don’t be so shy! I wanna see it on you! Who knows? You might actually look good in it.”

 

“Okay I’ll try it on, but turn around first!” Harriet rolled her eyes, but turned around anyway saying.

 

“Well why you’re ditching your duds, mind telling me what there’s to do in the Wooded Kingdom?” Mario tossed his overalls over the closet divider saying. “Well the Wooded Kingdom is less about doing and more about seeing you know? It’s a good unwind spot, you’ll love it.”

 

“I’m sure I will, and speaking of loving it . . . Come on out. I’m dying to see that cheap knock off on you.” Mario poked his head from the divider and sighed. The plumber picked up the dresses hanging curtails and walked out. Harriet tilted her head and circled the plumber, clearly in awe by the costume’s faithfulness.

 

“Well blow me up with six tons of dynamite . . . You look incredible!” The plumber reeled back from the compliment and asked.

 

“I-I do?!”

 

“Well of course! You look just like me so by default you look amazing. I’m actually just blown away with the attention to detail. It’s even got the same char and burn marks from our last fight!” Mario took note of the black marks streaking across the dress and chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Well I was just thinking about our last fight, and that’s the funny thing . . . It wasn’t much of one.” Harriet raised her eyebrow and smiled replying. “Well I guess we’ll have to fix that then won’t we? I’ve been itching to blow something up, and it looks like I’ll get that chance after all . . . Cappy flew off Mario’s head and watched from a safe distance.

 

Mario opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by the shaking of the Odyssey. The plumber moved over to the window saying. “Well it looks like we’ve landed. You’ll wanna check this out too, the view is amazing!” Harriet rushed over to the door and stepped outside exclaiming. “I-It’s . . . beautiful.”

 

“Mario waltzed out behind her saying “Yea that’s what I said my first time too. There’s something special about this kingdom, don’t know what it is, but it’s something!”

 

Mario grabbed Harriet’s paw and pulled her along saying. “Come on I’ll show you my favorite spot!” The rabbit wordlessly followed along, to engrossed in the majestic forest around her. The duo strolled down the dirt path talking and joking like long time friends.

 

From first glance one would never suspect, but it turned out Harriet was highly knowledgeable about plants and their various uses. Every shrub, flower, and ‘shroom was easily classified by the rabbit along with a long drawn out explanation of what they did.

 

“That’s incredible!” Mario exclaimed. The plumber couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good with someone. Though as soon as the good feeling had come it left. The plumber looked away from Harriet and scowled at the figure across the flower field. Harriet looked up at Mario and tilted her head asking. “Hey what’s wrong with you? Something on my face?”

 

Mario’s gaze never left the figure when he replied. “Not you . . . Him.” Harriet looked across the field and scratched her head asking. “Who’s got you bent outta shape? That green guy over there? Looks like kinda like you too.” Mario’s grip on Harriet tightened when he said.

 

“Come on let’s get out of here. We’ll check this kingdom out later . . .”

 

“What!? Why!? That guy over there giving you trouble? I’ll rough him up for you!”

 

“Don’t waste your time Harriet. That’s my brother over there and the last thing I want right now is to deal with him.” Harriet looked up at Mario then back over at Luigi and said. “You’re never gonna get closure if you keep running from your problems. Here I’ll go settle this right now!” The headstrong rabbit broke form Mario’s grip and stomped over towards the younger brother. Dead set on resolving the conflict between the two.

 

* * *

 

“And another one for you . . .Alright who’s next?” The large crowd of tourists clamored and hollered for Luigi’s attention. __“Me next!” No Me!” “I’m your biggest fan!” “Love me instead!”__ All could be heard as the plumber signed autograph after autograph.

 

Luigi signed another photo and smiled . . . He loved this. The fame, the spotlight, the notoriety. It was everything Mario had and more, the older brother always stole the show and now Luigi finally understood why he did. After all these years, it finally felt like he was getting his proper recognition.

 

Luigi smiled and said. “Alright guys who’s next? I’ve got a few more photos and then I’m all kaput!” The crowd kept pushing and shoving hoping to get one of those precious stills, until someone shouted.

 

“EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!” The crowd looked amongst themselves in confusion, but confusion quickly turned into fear once the source was identified. There with her arms folded stood Harriet Broodal, somehow looking even more menacing than the day she first appeared in Tostarena.

 

“I won’t say it again . . .” Taking the hint the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Luigi all by himself.

 

“I-I . .U-Uh . .” Luigi turned to leave, but was started by a blast in front of him. The plumber quickly turned around and found Harriet holding a trio of bombs.

 

“Now you and I are gonna have a talk alright? Now while I’d appreciate your full cooperation, I know you might be thinking of cutting up. Well let me just remind you what’ll happen if you do . . .” Harriet casually tossed a bomb in front of Luigi, creating a sizeable crater in front of him.

 

The green groom jumped back and fell on his backside saying. “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, just don’t hurt me!”

 

“Now why can’t all men be so docile? So riddle me this green man, what’s going on between you and your brother?”

 

“You mean Mario? I haven’t seen or heard form him in months! I’ve been sending him letter after letter, but he hasn’t been answering them! You’re not gonna hurt him are you? Because if you are I-ll . . .”

 

“You’ll what? You spineless punk! I outta end you right here and right now! You think you scare me? I’ve seen moon rocks deadlier than you.” Harriet took a menacing step forward with her little fists balled and looked ready to pounce, but a calm hand on her should er stopped her.

 

“That’s enough Harriet! Leave him alone.”

 

“Aww, but I was really intimidating!” Mario cracked a little smile and ruffled the top of her head saying. “Let’s get out of here . . .”

 

“Wait! Mario!! Bro I haven’t seen you in ages! Nice . . . dress?” Luigi leapt up to hug his brother but stopped short at the scowling face of Harriet. “Bro it’s been too long! You’ve been ignoring our letters, why!? The wedding’s soon and we really want you to be there.”

 

Mario groaned a little, but swallowed his pride saying. “Look I’ll think about showing okay? I haven’t decided.”

 

“You haven’t decided? How can you say that! I’m your brother man! If it was your wedding, I’d be there no questions asked and you know this! I’ve always been in your corner and now when things don’t go you way, you just give up on everyone who loves you!?”

 

“Give up?! I didn’t give up on us, you and Peach did! Why didn’t you tell em sooner!? You two had been seeing each other long before this and you didn’t bother to tell me!? You both lied to me and you want me to just . . . Take that sitting!?”

 

Luigi sighed and absentmindedly kicked a pebble saying. “Yea I know it was the wrong thing to do bro, but what was I supposed to say?! Hey Bro, by the way I’m seeing your girl behind your back . . .” Mario exhaled sharply saying. “Anything would’ve been better than what she told me . . . two years really? All those times I asked for your advice on what to do and you just lied through your teeth! But I should just be happy for you right? I have nothing to be angry about!?”

 

Luigi just shook his head saying. “You know what your problem is Mario? You’re just jealous of me. I’m finally getting what I deserve and you can’t handle it. I mean it’s about time right? You’ve gotten what? A land, world, TWO galaxies, a starship, an airship, and now what? A hat that possess things?! And what do I have? A modest house and well now. . . A loving fiance.”

 

“Mario’s fists balled in anger, but he made sure to keep them at his sides. He was much stronger than Luigi and he’d rather not deal with the aftermath of a fight. The two brothers continued their stare down until Luigi smirked and tossed a letter at Mario.

 

“Here’s an invitation . . . Personally I don’t care if you show or not, but I know it’d hurt the princess if you weren’t there . . . See ya around Mario . .” Luigi tipped his respectfully and turned heel, leaving Harriet and Mario alone.

 

“Well good riddance! You know I was like 3 seconds from socking that guy in his mustached lip?” Mario said nothing, only walked back towards the Odyssey fuming. Harriet watched him go and turned to Cappy asking. “Is he gonna be alright?”

 

“He’ll be fine. He just needs some space . . . I think it’d be best if we just left him alone.” Harriet nodded and sat on a nearby stump, content on waiting. She didn’t know a whole lot about the plumber, but she knew one thing . . . She wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She’d help him through this, even if it killed her.

 


	3. Update

To those of you following the series, I just wanted to say thank you for all the hits, comments, messages, and all the support I've gotten. I've been drafting the future chapters for awhile, but felt like the interest in the Mario lore and canon was dead and not worth expanding. Then Bowsette blew up and I figured that this story was pretty much extinct. I'm really glad you guys want me to continue and that's exactly what I'll do. Stay tuned because there's only more to come. I'm gonna see this through!


	4. Metro Kingdom Mix Up pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get at least half of this out really. More of a "Test" of sorts. Read a few comments today on a whim and decided that axing the literal only Harriet/Mario fic in existence was a poor move on my part. no promises for consistency, but the series won't die.

 

“ ** _ **BOOOM!”**_** Harriet shuddered uncomfortably at the noise, for she was a not thunder person. There was no weather on the moon, so the concept of water falling from the sky was intriguing if not terrifying. The lightning and thunder seemed omnipresent as if it were emanating from the ship itself.

She looked out the Odyssey’s window and sighed. They had been flying slowly over the world for what felt like days, even the hat shaped ghost had grown tired of the monotony.

 

“Mario this pity party of yours has gone on long enough!” The plumber looked up at Cappy then sighed, opting to roll back over. Cappy shook himself angrily and flew atop his head saying.

 

“I know you’re upset, but what does lying down solve? You owe it not only to yourself, but to the people of the world to get back out there!” Mario didn’t respond only kept his gaze cast low. Harriet huffed and stood saying.

 

“Okay enough of this!! Enough of the whining, enough of the moping, enough of it all!” Mario slowly looked up then yelped as he was yanked up by the rabbit.

 

“Listen to me dough boy and listen good! I’ve been trapped on this cramped tiny little airship for what feels like forever! I’ve been kind and patient with you, but now it’s time for tough love! Now you’re gonna land this piece of junk on the nearest kingdom and you and I are gonna enjoy ourselves! I’ve had a rough couple of past weeks as well you know?!”

 

“I-I . . . i’m sorry.” Harriet sighed and gently set Mario down replying.

 

“I know, but you’re brother was right about one thing . . . You can be incredibly selfish. You’re a good egg, but when things don’t go your way it seems like you fall apart. I guess years of easily trouncing Bowser will do that to ya huh?”

 

“You’re right . . . I’ve gotten complacent. I just settled into a rhythm you know? I thought after all this time things between Peach and I would be different you know?”

 

“Yea I know, but it’s time to move on. She’s old news already, get over it. Let’s go have some real fun! It’s hard to see over the clouds. But I’m pretty sure we’re over the Metro Kingdom!” Mario waltzed over to the window and chuckled saying.

 

“Yea we’re over it, you wanna go there?”

 

“Of course! I’ve never been! When I was on princess watching duty, I would always read those travel brochure thingies about the place. I wanna whip around on one of those scooters! And isn’t there a big monster there too!?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! We can go there, but you’ll burn yourself out if you talk any faster.” Harriet shrieked happily and flung herself on Mario, nuzzling the plumber affectionately. She hopped off the fluster hero and brushed herself off saying.

 

“What’s the matter with you? You’re redder than your hat.”

 

“I-It’s n-nothing!” Harriet smiled widely, but said nothing in response, much to the plumber’s relief. The two of them instead stood side by side, watching contently as the Odyssey gently landed upon the rainy tarmac.

 

 

Mario grumbled in frustration as he rummaged through his wardrobe. With the intense downpour outside, he’d rather not be getting soaked constantly.

 

“Isn’t it lovely Mario?” The hat shaped ghost mused while twirling about.

 

“It’s something alright . . .”

 

“What’s the matter? Not a fan of precipitation?”

 

“No I-It’s . . . Hey we’ll talk later okay?” The plumber whispered whilst casually looking over his shoulder. Cappy tossed a casual glance towards Harriet, who was none the wiser, and just shrugged. Even after their adventure, the plumber could be a real tough one to understand.

 

Mario eventually settled on his aviator outfit, stylish and functional. An expression the princess had often used for why she hardly ditched her iconic pink dress. The plumber chuckled as he reminisced, maybe one day it’s be possible to patch relations? He lingered on the thought a bit more, until he found his attention and himself being pulled away by an excited Harriet.

 

“Come on! Before the water stops!!” The plumber peeked outside and shook his head at the streaking lightning and booming thunder. The rain had no intention of clearing anytime soon . . .

Mario hurried to the electrical line, trying with all his might to drag the rabbit there as well, but even on a platform as mundane as this one, Harriet still found anything and everything amusing.

 

From her reflection in the puddles to the painting tucked away in the corner. The rabbit ran around the wet and slippery landing pad, much to the plumber’s dismay. To her they were playing a fun little game, but to the heroes it was more of a life or death matter. Mario wasn’t sure if she had magic powers like the Koopa clan. He had been fighting them routinely around the clock and it seemed nothing fazed them, but Harriet? He had never meant to harm her, only rough her up enough to get by. But now she was sprinting full on, practically skating around, seemingly oblivious to the hundreds of feet they were off the ground.

 

“Harriet be careful! You can fall up here!!” The rabbit laughed mischievously and called back saying. “Haha! You forget I lived up on an Inverted pyramid! I think I can handl-WHOA!?” Mario saw it coming from a mile away but felt powerless as his new friend teetered on the ledge. The plumber instinctively threw his cap, and immediately regretted the decision as cappy knocked Harriet clean off the ledge, sending her plummeting down below.

 

“NOO! HARRIET!!” The plumber ran up to the ledge and carefully peered over, frantically searching for his rabbit companion. The fog and rain made it near impossible to make anything out further than a few feet, which in turn only riddled the plumber with guilt.

 

“oh no . . . i-i a-actually.”

 

“Mario it’s not your fault! I should’ve stopped!” Though try as he might, the plumber didn’t accept cappy’s apologies. Only sighed and sat down on the wet floor in anguish. The faithful cap floated beside him, patting his head comfortingly.

 

“Aw? Did you boys miss me?” The mourning duo quickly turned and sighed in relief and frustration at the sight before them. The rabbit flew fast as lightning, zipping here and there in her makeshift ufo hat. Mario slapped himself once he remembered that she could fly.

 

“That was not funny! We thought you actually fell!”

 

“Well I didn’t think it was so funny being pushed off the ledge either! But I’ll forgive you once you’ve bought me dinner!” Harriet flashed her trademark smile then flew off towards the city.

 

“Mario! We have to stop her!! If people see her whipping about, they’ll think their home is under attack again!!”

 

“And mass panic will ensue . . .”

 

“I distinctively remember telling you this was a bad idea!” Mario sighed as he steeled himself for the coming conflict. It seemed this time he had bitten off more than he could chew . . .


End file.
